


call me wild

by dramaqueenminyard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Classroom Sex, F/F, Kira Loves It, Malia is a tease, Malia's praise kink makes a guest appearance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, tame for it to be explicit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenminyard/pseuds/dramaqueenminyard
Summary: Kira has a free period, Malia has things she wants to do that aren't math.For the prompt: Better be quiet or they'll hear you.





	call me wild

Kira has a free period. Malia knows this, and she also knows her girlfriend will never skip classes like she does. Even in her free period, Kira will head to the library. Malia smells Kira, passing by the door to the empty classroom Malia is in, and grabs her wrist. She tugs her surprised girlfriend in close. Kira giggles and dodges her kisses. 

”Malia. What are you doing?” 

See, Malia does not have a free period. It’s just math though, and Malia hates math. So it doesn't count. 

”I think you know what I’m doing.” 

Kira rolls her eyes. “That is a terrible line.” 

The bell rings as Malia reaches around her girlfriend to lock the door. Kira watches her skeptically for a few seconds as Malia gives her her very best puppy dog eyes. Kira breaks. Grabbing Malia by the shoulders, she spins them so that Malia’s back is against the door. Kira kisses her roughly. 

“When you get in trouble for skipping, it is so not my fault.” Her own voice sounds deep and breathless. She runs a hand up one of Malia’s thighs and under the seam of her terribly short shorts. 

Malia raises one perfect eyebrow. “Isn’t it though?” She looks pointedly at Kira’s hand on her thigh. Kira considers, then says, “Less talking.” And leans in for another kiss. 

Malia backs Kira up to a desk. Kira follows Malia’s firm hand and sits down. 

Her girlfriend drops to her knees. 

She pushes her girlfriend’s skirt up around her waist, and Kira opens her legs for her, almost moaning aloud because she knows what comes next. Instead of what she is inspecting, however, Malia presses a kiss against one thigh, then the other. She bites, gently (for Malia, at least,) and smirks against Kira’s leg when she hears the other girl moan. Kira looks down at her girlfriend and recognizes the determined glint in her eyes. 

”Fuck, Malia, please.” 

”Please what?” She goes back to leaving a love bite on Kira’s thigh. 

”Touch me?” 

“I am touching you.” Malia drums her fingers against Kira’s knee to make her point. 

Kira huffs. “Malia, please.” 

She feels her girlfriend laugh quietly. “Only because you asked so nicely.” 

Malia grabs Kira’s hips and pulls her forward, closer to the edge of the table. She runs her tongue over Kira’s panties, pleased with herself over the little stifled gasp Kira makes. 

”Like this?” 

”Malia, oh my god, stop teasing!” 

Malia stares right into her eyes as she pulls Kira’s panties off. 

(Kira can’t deny that it is terribly sexy. Well, pretty much everything about Malia always is.) 

Challengingly, Malia says, “Make me stop teasing you, then.” 

Kira grabs a fistful of Malia’s hair and pulls her mouth closer to where she wants it. After all of Malia’s teasing, Kira is so wet she can barely stand it. Malia’s tongue plays with clit, but Kira needs more. She needs it harder and faster and more. Malia senses this and doubles her efforts. With no warning, two of her fingers are deep inside of Kira. The other girl’s back arches, and Malia almost hopes she’ll scream. She does sometimes, when they have more privacy, and Kira has proven to have a scream that could rival even Lydia’s. 

”Better be quiet or they’ll hear you.” 

Kira nods frantically, anything to convince Malia to keep going. She bites down on her fist. 

Malia knows her girlfriend won’t stay quiet for long; the closer she gets to coming, the more she talks. Sure enough, Kira takes her fist away from her mouth. 

“Oh my god, Malia. You’re so good at that. Fuck, you’re so good, I-“ 

Malia moans and the feeling of it vibrates through Kira’s body. Her head falls back as she comes. 

Malia sits back on her heels and smiles. “So much better than math.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: exysapphics 
> 
> title is from east of eden by zella day, which is malira af


End file.
